dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Bandit
Bandits are hostile humans in Dragon's Dogma. Overview Bandits are normally found in abandoned locations or open fields of Gransys waiting to ambush travelers. Bandits can be Warriors, Fighters, Striders, Rangers, Mages, Sorcerers and occasionally Magick Archers. They have access to many of the skills of these classes, but only the lowest version of each. Bandits segregate themselves into male and female bands. The males utilize most vocations, whilst female bandits only use spellcaster, dagger or bow-wielding classes. There are two notable named bands of each: the Iron Hammer Bandits, led by Maul and based at The Ruins of Aernst Castle, and the female Westron Labrys Bandits led by Ophis who are based at The Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort. Additional independent bands of male bandits are encountered throughout Gransys. They oft set ambushes on main roads. They wear all sorts of patchwork clothing and armor; parts of the Barbarian Armor Sets as well as blackened versions of low-cost Fighter and Warrior armors are common. Other bandits There are some named bandits who will attempt to ambush the Arisen. These include the bandits Kent and Lowane. These ambushers make good use of Dazzle Hold and Biting Wind. The members of the band known as The Nameless Men encountered during the quest Nameless Terror wear armor and use skills similar to bandits, but are Assassins and have different motivations. Salomet is accompanied by bandit like associates during the quest The Wyrmking's Ring. Vocations Male bandits can be of many vocations. They are encountered in varieties of experience and skill with roughly five levels of strength for most vocations. Some Assassin (with a Shield) and Magick Archer (Magick Bow only) bandits are also known; these skilled fighters only have two levels of experience, equivalent to the higher tiers of the other classes. Fighters Fighter (and Assassin) bandits fight with standard fighter techniques. These include the Core Skills - Onslaught and Empale, and the skills Blink Strike and Downthrust; bandits outside the Iron Hammer group may also use Broad Cut, Hindsight Slash, and Shield Strike. Assassins Some bandits are trained as Assassins, though they fight with sword and shield and so are difficult to distinguish from fighters. In combat they show resistance to archmagicks, unlike their fighter brethren, but are relatively more susceptible to physical attacks. They are particularly common around The Ruins of Aernst Castle and have caused many a green party trouble. Striders and Rangers All bandits carrying daggers can use the core skills of Carve and Two Step, and Full Bend. The female Westron Labrys bandits have learned to use Biting Wind, Scarlet Kisses, Cloudburst Volley, and Ensnare; whilst the Iron Hammer group also employ Ensnare, as well as Helm Splitter. Male bandits outside both groups use Toss and Trigger, Fivefold Flurry, and Pentad Shot. Ranger bandits (excluding Maul) are only found outside the Westron and Iron Hammer groups. They use the skills Dire Arrow, Sixfold Arrow, Heptad Shot, and Great Gamble. Mages and Sorcerers Spellcaster bandits are resistant to all archmagicks except Dark, but relatively weak to physical attacks. Mages use Anodyne on their allies, and High Ingle, Blearing, and Silentium on their foes. Sorcerors have access to Silentium, Levin, Frigor, and Miasma. Warriors Warriors are weak to similar magicks as their fighter allies, but even more so. No female warriors are known. The males use the core skill Hack, as well as Spark Slash, Upward Strike and Savage Lunge. Magick Archers Magick Archer bandits are found only in the more experienced troops of bandits in Pastona Cavern, Cursewood, and The Bluemoon Tower. Ophis is also a Magick Archer. Their skills are limited to Seeker and Hunter Bolt. Tactics *General tactics for bandits are the same as for any other foe, they can be grappled, thrown, debilitated, staggered and knocked down. Unlike wild species of animals, members of bandit bands differ greatly in their resistances to magick and elements. *All bandits can be deadly even to the well prepared. The Arisen's party can be overwhelmed by a large bandit gang if the bandits hold the advantage, as pawns sometimes say. A number of skills used by bandits can cause serious problems for new Arisens and their pawns: **The Fighter heavy attacks, as well as most of the Warrior's attacks have the power to kill a party member in one blow. Generally, dodging and/or blocking is advisable. **The bow users' skills include powerful charged attacks such as Mighty Bend and Dire Arrow, and in addition to their standard Loose attacks and multi-arrow skills, these may be troublesome or deadly. Pawns with the Challenger inclination may assist with these. **Even the Bandits' use of the core skill Empale can be deadly to an under-armored dagger user or magician. Fighters should attempt to block their attacks and then strike, as pawns often advise. **Listen for a low-rumbling sound from the Ranger bandits in the Bluemoon Tower. This is the sound of Great Gamble being charged; the bandit may be interrupted before firing. *Take out Magick Archers first to avoid being pelted with homing arrows. *The Sorcerer spell Exequy does not work on human enemies. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge General : *Stun with Lightning *Freeze then shatter Class specific actions : The bestiary uses specific monikers for each class. Magick Archers can assumed to be Spellcasters; when seen by pawns they will exclaim "Sorcerer!" Kills can be witnessed either with their Arisen, or when on hire. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"Armed rogues!" :"They're armed, master!" :"Armed bandits, Arisen!" Notes *Much of the bandit stat data was sourced from Dragon's Dogma-ドラゴンズドグマ＆Dark Arisen@攻略＆情報まとめWiki (Japanese), subpage : 敵対NPC (Hostile NPC) *According to description of Reclaim the Roads quest it's the rivalry between southern and western bandits that drives them to attack travellers by the roads. es:Bandidos Category:Human enemies Category:Stats Needed Category:Bandits